Chocolat chaud
by Tian Lan
Summary: Née au sein de la riche famille des Hyûga, Hinata subit les remontrances de son père à l'égard de son statut d'héritière à chacun de ses nombreux échecs. Suite à une nouvelle dispute entre son père et elle, la jeune fille décide de sortir prendre l'air...


Bonjour !

J'ai décidé de poster un petit OS pour une fois. C'est un des derniers que j'ai écris, j'en ai de moins récents mais pour l'instant, mon choix s'est porté sur lui uh uh uh. Il a été dans le cadre d'un concours dont le thème était : l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Je pense être un peu tombée dans le cliché mais c'était ce scénario qui m'inspirait alors…

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à M. Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre humble avis ^^

Tian Lan.

**Chocolat chaud**

« Je viens de terminer la lecture de ton bulletin de notes, Hinata, et laisse-moi te dire qu'il est inacceptable ! jeta dédaigneusement Hiashi à la jeune fille mortifiée sagement agenouillée devant lui. »

Ses iris nacrés, qui fixaient résolument le sol, s'humidifièrent de larmes d'humiliation qu'elle peinait à retenir, les poings serrés sur la jupe bleu marine de son uniforme de lycéenne tandis que son géniteur continuait de déverser sur elle toute son indignation et sa colère. Ses longs cheveux noirs glissaient le long de ses épaules tremblantes et quelques mèches dissimulaient son visage de poupée de porcelaine qui s'empourprait lentement sous l'effet de la honte et de la frustration. Il lui semblait que, quoi qu'elle fît, son père ne serait jamais satisfait de sa prestation et pour cause… il ne jurait que par sa sœur et son cousin qui ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition dans la conversation :

« Prends donc exemple sur Hanabi qui excelle dans ses études ou bien sur Neji, qui cumule les succès jusqu'à présent, asséna froidement le chef de la noble famille Hyûga, ses sourcils noirs tellement froncés qu'une ride d'expression marquait le haut de ses yeux aussi clairs que ceux de sa fille. Tu es mon héritière mais je ne peux me résigner à confier notre empire financier à une incapable, tu entends ? Si tu ne fais pas plus d'efforts, tu peux être certaine que je te déshériterai ! C'est bien compris ?

– Oui, père, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

– Alors disparais de ma vue et ne me crée pas plus d'ennuis ! »

Extrêmement obéissante malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui se heurtaient au plus profond de son être et qu'elle s'acharnait à dissimuler, la lycéenne se releva gracieusement, épousseta mécaniquement ses vêtements, bien que le sol fût d'une propreté irréprochable, et referma derrière elle la porte coulissante. Quand le visage sévère d'Hiashi quitta son champ de vision, la jeune fille abandonna toute retenue, consciente qu'aucun domestique ne la dérangerait après une telle scène et donc ne la surprendrait dans un de ses moments de faiblesse. Moment qui se répétait chaque fois qu'elle ne remplissait pas les attentes de son insensible géniteur, ce qui arrivait quasiment toutes les semaines.

Que n'aurait-elle donné afin d'échapper à ce calvaire qu'elle subissait sans un mot, éduquée dans le plus pur respect des traditions ancestrales, et qui la blessait toujours plus profondément dans son orgueil sans cesse rabaissé ? Pour contenter son père, elle travaillait plus dur que quiconque sur cette terre, ne se ménageait pas, allant jusqu'à passer des nuits entières à réviser ses leçons, et ne récoltait, pourtant, que des résultats à son image… ridiculement banals.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à rien alors qu'elle s'épuisait à la tâche ? Pourquoi son père ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle lui obéissait en tout et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à provoquer d'elle-même ces échecs successifs ? Pourquoi la diminuait-il ainsi avec ce regard vide de compassion, de tendresse qu'elle lui voyait arborer lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa jeune sœur ? Pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas ses qualités, ensevelies, certes, sous les défauts qu'il se complaisait à lui énumérer dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais belles et bien présentes ?

Tant d'injustices à son encontre la poignardaient violemment à la poitrine et de nouvelles perles salées roulèrent le long de ses joues pâles avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur les nattes de paille de riz tressées en un petit bruit sourd. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sous la violence des sanglots qu'elle réprimait en elle, déterminée à ne laisser aucun son, aussi léger fût-il, sortir de sa gorge serrée. Après un reniflement discret, elle essuya ses yeux rougis à l'aide d'un carré de tissu soyeux qu'elle tamponna délicatement sur ses paupières closes. Toutefois, si elle effaçait toute trace extérieure des ravages que subissait son âme, la souffrance, elle, ne disparaissait pas et s'ancrait plus profondément en elle, tenace.

Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, Hinata errait dans le manoir familial, dernier vestige de l'architecture traditionnelle japonaise de la ville, ses pieds, seulement couverts par des longues chaussettes immaculées, trainant paresseusement sur les tatamis. Ni les délicates décorations, ni les meubles précieux en bois laqué, ni le jardin merveilleusement bien entretenu ne parvenaient à la décharger de toute la tristesse qu'elle portait au creux de son cœur tant cette demeure ne suscitait en elle que dégoût et ressentiment. Aucune des pièces vides qui défilaient inlassablement devant ses prunelles voilées ne protégeait en son sein ne serait-ce qu'un seul souvenir heureux qu'elle aurait pu chérir et se remémorer dans les instants de détresse.

La frêle petite brune se sentait incroyablement vulnérable quand elle s'égarait dans cette immense maison froide et austère qui résonnait d'un silence encore plus terrifiant qu'il s'accompagnait d'un vide angoissant que nulle présence humaine ne venait repousser. Abandonnée au milieu de ce luxueux désert, elle se morfondait dans sa solitude, trop douce et gentille pour puiser dans les tréfonds de son être la haine et la rage nécessaires pour surmonter la douleur qui la brisait une nouvelle fois.

Autour d'elle, il lui semblait que les murs en bois se rapprochaient lentement mais inexorablement d'elle qui menaçait d'étouffer, écrasée contre leur masse menaçante. Sa respiration se saccada subitement sous la force de son angoisse qui augmentait de seconde en seconde et qui s'emparait de son être, tel un poison mortel distillé dans ses veines palpitantes. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, remonta le long de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que l'air ne parvînt plus à s'infiltrer dans ses voies respiratoires et, suffocant, Hinata se laissa tomber à genoux, une main autour de son cou, l'autre crispée sur sa veste de style marin.

Elle devait quitter cet endroit !

Fuir au plus vite !

Sur cette pensée formulée dans la panique, la lycéenne tenta de se calmer, de reprendre sa respiration sans prêter attention au décor au sein duquel elle évoluait. L'oxygène qui entrait et sortait de sa bouche engendrait un sifflement rauque qui résonnait dans ses oreilles et elle se concentra sur ce dernier, l'esprit vidé de toute image, de toute idée… Une nouvelle larme s'échappa de sa prison, coula sur sa peau satinée et acheva sa course à la pointe de son menton, seule preuve visible de son désespoir.

Hinata ne sut combien de temps exactement elle resta prostrée ainsi, affolée cependant, une fois que son corps eut cessé de la torturer, de se rebeller contre les sentiments qui la malmenaient, elle trouva la force de se relever, quelque peu chancelante, son équilibre encore précaire. Paniquée par ses propres réactions, elle n'attendit pas de se sentir mieux et se dirigea directement vers la sortie de son manoir, toujours vêtue de son irréprochable uniforme scolaire. Ce fut à peine si elle s'aperçut de ses mouvements, des couloirs qu'elle traversait et de ses mains qui la chaussaient de ses ballerines noires.

Lorsque le vent glacial du mois de novembre la gifla au visage, la jeune fille reprit enfin ses esprits et s'étonna de déambuler si loin de son domaine, une moelleuse écharpe en laine enroulée autour de son cou gracieux. Son nez rougi autant par le froid que par sa crise de larmes la piquait désagréablement, ses pommettes roses commençaient à devenir douloureuses et ses lèvres bleuies se craquelaient sous l'effet du gel. Néanmoins, elle préférait mourir d'hypothermie dans ce parc aux arbres dénudés de leur feuillage, à l'herbe coupée raz et aux chemins de gravillons blancs plutôt que de dépérir dans sa chambre chauffée parfaitement impersonnelle.

Les rafales, qui s'acharnaient sur elle et frigorifiaient ses pauvres jambes exposées par sa jupe courte, amenaient avec elles de gros nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel de moins en moins clair. Leur triste couleur n'annonçait rien de réjouissant et l'héritière de la puissante famille Hyûga comprit qu'elle devait chercher un abri au plus vite si elle ne souhaitait pas se noyer sous une rude pluie d'hiver.

La goutte qui s'écrasa sur son front, prémices d'une longue douche improvisée, lui apprit qu'elle n'aurait guère le temps de se réfugier dans un café ou dans une boutique. A peine eut-elle levé les yeux vers le ciel menaçant qu'une véritable cataracte d'eau chutait sur le parc, les nuages déversant sur la ville de Konoha une averse qui la nettoierait jusqu'à la prochaine.

En quelques secondes, la brune se retrouva trempée des pieds à la tête. Ses longues mèches sombres dégoulinaient de perles transparentes qui s'infiltraient dans ses vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à lui coller désagréablement à la peau, et bientôt, elle n'eut pas plus de tenue que le chat famélique qu'elle croisa au détour de l'arbre sous lequel elle s'abrita laborieusement. Transie, elle se frotta vigoureusement les bras sans réussir à résorber les frissons qui parcouraient chacun de ses membres et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle éternua bruyamment.

Le bruit attira un promeneur qui courait probablement en direction de son foyer, une laisse dans sa main droite, un gros chien blanc à l'extrémité des pattes couverte de fange à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Le jeune homme, intrigué, ralentit l'allure et s'approcha de la demoiselle dont les iris nacrés à l'exquise nuance lilas lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Quand elle remarqua enfin sa présence, Hinata sursauta et se plaqua instinctivement contre l'écorce du chêne sous lequel elle patientait, inquiète de voir cet individu se rapprocher de sa personne. Elle ne se détendit que lorsqu'il abaissa la capuche de son blouson bordé de fausse fourrure immaculée mouchetée de noir et qu'elle reconnut celui qui la saluait à présent d'un signe énergique.

Ses cheveux bruns, maintenus au sec grâce à leur protection de tissu, partaient en une multitude de mèches désordonnées fouettées par la bise et certaines d'entre-elles retombaient devant ses yeux rieurs à la délicieuse teinte noisette. Ses traits fins illuminés par son sourire chaleureux lui octroyaient un charme animal non négligeable auquel Hinata, comme la plupart des autres filles, ne restait pas insensible sans pour autant tomber en pamoison devant lui. Son cœur appartenait déjà et appartiendrait toujours à Uzumaki Naruto, un blond exubérant qu'elle adorait depuis sa plus petite enfance au grand dam de ses amies qui lui conseillaient de chercher ailleurs un bonheur qu'elle ne concevait que dans ses bras à lui.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? lui demanda l'adolescent, ce qui la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

– Ah… euh… non, enfin, un peu seulement, répondit-elle, gênée qu'il ait perçu son malaise face à lui. »

Bien qu'il se montrât toujours d'une étonnante gentillesse avec tout le monde, elle ne connaissait de lui que sa réputation de petit délinquant de quartier qui s'amusait à taguer les murs dans un semblant de rébellion et qui perturbait sa classe avec ses remarques désobligeantes et ses singeries. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte lui parvenaient de la bouche de Yamanaka Ino, l'une des étudiantes de son lycée privé pour jeunes filles, qui sortait avec l'un des amis du brun et qui ne manquait jamais de colporter les ragots qui avaient le malheur de passer à portée de ses oreilles. Il arrivait parfois que la Hyûga aperçût le garçon traîner en ville avec sa bande de copains qu'elle suivait du regard uniquement car Naruto en faisait partie cependant, jamais elle ne les avait abordés, trop timide pour les affronter directement.

« Tu es complètement trempée, remarqua son vis-à-vis qui la détaillait avec sollicitude. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

– Non, je me promenais et j'ai été surprise par la tempête. J'attends qu'elle s'arrête pour… euh… »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle baissa la tête afin qu'il ne vît par ses yeux briller de larmes qu'elle s'empressa de ravaler tandis qu'elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle souhaitait faire une fois que le soleil reviendrait baigner la ville de ses rayons. Le jeune homme sembla s'en apercevoir car il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la lycéenne qui tressaillit sous cette marque d'amitié inattendue. Elle redressa son menton et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une esquisse de sourire peu convaincante.

« Ce fichu temps n'est pas près de se calmer, remarqua judicieusement le brun. Je n'habite pas très loin, je t'invite si tu veux ! Comme ça, tu pourras faire sécher tes vêtements et te réchauffer avant de repartir.

– C'est-à-dire que… murmura-t-elle alors qu'un flot de sang affluait à son visage devant l'inconvenance de cette proposition. »

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter une invitation émanant d'un adolescent dont elle ignorait tout !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne serons pas seuls ! la rassura-t-il quand il remarqua sa réticence. Ma mère et ma sœur seront là, elles s'occuperont de toi. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, même si tu es plutôt mignonne, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil amusé.

– Très bien, alors, accepta-t-elle, devenue cramoisie par le compliment éhonté du jeune homme.

– Super ! »

Sur cette exclamation, il l'enjoignit à marcher à ses côtés, suivis du gros chien blanc qui répondait, elle l'apprit sur le chemin, au nom d'Akamaru et ils se hâtèrent ensemble de parcourir les deux rues qui les séparaient de la maison du brun…

OoOoO

La maison de son compagnon d'infortune, accolée à un cabinet vétérinaire qui appartenait à la famille Inuzuka, dissemblait radicalement de celle des Hyûga tant par sa taille singulièrement petite que par son style européen que Hiashi abhorrait radicalement. Coquette, elle arborait à chacune de ses fenêtres, des plantes vertes aux grosses feuilles étincelantes de pluie ainsi que des fleurs colorées qui se gorgeaient de l'eau fraîche alors que les intempéries ne se décidaient pas à prendre fin.

L'adolescent fouilla l'une de ses poches et sortit un trousseau de clés diverses dont la plus mince, en métal abimé et blanchi par le temps, ouvrait la porte de leur refuge. Il s'effaça galamment devant Hinata qui pénétra dans la demeure non sans une certaine réserve, sa timidité exacerbée par la crainte qu'elle ressentait de s'imposer ainsi dans l'intimité du brun même sur son invitation. Ses doigts entremêlés tremblaient légèrement et ses deux index se heurtaient machinalement, expression de sa nervosité croissante, tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient plus le sol carrelé. Seule l'odeur de chien mouillé que dégageait Akamaru mêlée à celles, plus subtiles, de romarin et de fenouil ainsi qu'à celle, plus présente, de désinfectant, la rassurait un peu.

Akamaru s'ébroua brutalement, dégageant de son pelage neige une nuée de fines gouttelettes qui inondèrent le vestibule tandis que son maître l'imitait, une main dans ses cheveux humides, sa capuche toujours rabattue dans son dos.

« Kiba ! Tu es enfin rentré ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Oh ! Mais tu nous ramènes une invitée ? s'écria une voix aux intonations graves, presque masculine si ce n'était cet accent mélodieux qui la rendait incontestablement féminine. »

La jeune fille manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque devant cet éclat verbal auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas, et, figée par l'anxiété qui s'insinuait perfidement dans son cœur agité de battements frénétiques, elle attendit courageusement que la mère du jeune homme daignât s'adresser directement à elle. Néanmoins, Kiba, piqué dans sa fierté par le ton tranchant et pincé que sa génitrice venait d'user avec lui, se chargea de répondre à sa place, une étincelle insolente au fond de ses prunelles fendues.

« Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi !

– Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! répondit madame Inuzuka autoritairement. Et présente-moi donc ta petite amie, plutôt que de rouspéter. Je me demande parfois ce que tu as fait de ton éducation…

– Maman, râla le propriétaire d'Akamaru en s'apercevant du rougissement peu discret de Hinata, elle n'est pas ma petite amie ! Tu la mets mal à l'aise.

– Oh… pardon, s'excusa la maîtresse des lieux. C'est étonnent de ta part… mais, je ne dis plus rien à ce sujet, c'est promis, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter devant le regard noir de son fils. »

Cette dernière phrase, jetée sur une note moqueuse non dissimulée, arracha un sourire amusé à l'héritière des Hyûga qui devinait aisément la complicité qui liait ces deux êtres malgré leur querelle sans gravité qui détendait considérablement l'atmosphère. Jamais elle ne se serait essayée à ce genre d'entreprises avec son père, qui, loin d'apprécier cet écart de conduite, l'aurait immanquablement châtiée, sans remord ni regret. La pensée de son géniteur la rappela à plus de politesse et, après une inspiration qui visait à balayer de son esprit toute appréhension, elle se départit de sa retenue et se tourna vers la femme qui la détaillait avec bienveillance.

Tsume détonnait gravement de l'image que la brune s'imaginait de la mère de famille orthodoxe si elle en jugeait par ses cheveux foncés littéralement coiffés en pétard et ses traits nerveux empreints d'une sévérité qui ne transparaissait pas au fond de ses prunelles affables.

« Mon nom est Hyûga Hinata, se présenta-t-elle respectueusement. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir et de prendre soin de moi.

– C'est tout naturel, voyons. Hana ! appela aussitôt madame Inuzuka, peux-tu venir un instant ?

– Oui ! répondit une voix lointaine, aux intonations proches de celles de la mère de l'adolescent. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme énergique apparaissait à son tour dans l'espace déjà surpeuplé, ses longs cheveux aux nuances caramel retenus en une queue de cheval fouettant l'air sur son passage. La ressemblance marquée entre Kiba et Hana, tant par leur expression sauvage que par l'éclat animal qui étincelait dans leurs iris chocolat, sauta aux yeux de la lycéenne qui subissait le regard curieux de la nouvelle venue. Débraillée, son T-shirt noir noué devant son nombril, son jean troué aux genoux, l'aînée Inuzuka salua aimablement la jeune fille – choquée par cette tenue – d'un signe de tête enjoué avant de lancer un clin d'œil plus qu'évocateur à son frère.

« Hana, prête donc des vêtements secs à cette demoiselle, s'il te plait, demanda Tsume à sa fille. Il faut faire sécher son uniforme.

– Bien sûr ! Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle doucement à l'Hyûga. »

Hinata emboîta le pas de la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière, une pièce peu spacieuse qui ne contenait que le strict nécessaire, soit un lit coincé entre la fenêtre habillée d'un rideau bleu piqueté d'étoiles et le coin du mur, un bureau encombré de feuilles éparses et de livres de médecine, et enfin, une armoire en fer proche de celles qui meublaient l'atelier de dissection du professeur Orochimaru. Cependant, les posters d'un groupe de rock punaisés sur les murs à la chaux, les peluches recousues entassées sur le pied du lit ainsi que le panneau à post-it recouvert de cartes postales lui donnaient un charme d'une simplicité enfantine que la brune apprécia à sa juste valeur. Cela la changeait radicalement du manoir…

« Vas-y, sers-toi, lui proposa l'étudiante en désignant les habits soigneusement pliés.

– Ce… ce ne serait pas correct, mademoiselle Hana, rétorqua la Hyûga, ses doigts entortillés dans les plis de sa jupe.

– Oublie les civilités, d'accord ? pouffa son interlocutrice, amusée par les manières de la jeune fille. Ici, tu peux faire comme chez toi, comme tous les amis de Kiba !

– C'est que… tenta de répliquer Hinata. »

Elle ne pouvait pas réellement se considérer comme une amie de Kiba, pas même comme une connaissance, et elle se sentait pareille à une intruse, une menteuse qui profitait de la gentillesse de l'adolescent afin de s'autoriser des familiarités auxquelles elle ne pouvait prétendre. Toutefois, Hana l'interrompit avec un petit rire moqueur devant tant de candeur et, afin de ne plus indisposer sa protégée par son comportement un peu trop exubérant, se chargea elle-même de fourrager dans les habits. Elle extirpa des piles rangées un débardeur uni ainsi qu'un pull roulé en faux cachemire et une jupe plissée, derniers vestiges de ses années de lycéenne qu'elle avait pris soin de conserver précieusement.

« Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ? proposa l'Inuzuka, consciente que la jeune fille devait mourir de froid dans ses vêtements trempés.

– Si cela ne vous dérange pas...

– C'est au fond du couloir, la renseigna l'étudiante. Prends tout ton temps.

– Très bien, je vous remercie. »

Sur ces mots teintés d'un respect tacite qui surprit la sœur de Kiba, peu habituée à toutes ces démonstrations de politesse, Hinata s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains et s'y enferma précautionneusement, soulagée de bientôt débarrasser son corps frigorifié de la couche de tissus imbibés d'eau qui le collait désagréablement…

OoOoO

Les deux membres féminins de la famille Inuzuka s'esquivèrent rapidement de la maison pour rejoindre le cabinet vétérinaire, abandonnant derrière elles une Hyûga gênée par la situation et un Kiba excité comme un jeune chiot. Avant de refermer la porte de la maison à clé, Tsume jeta un œil sévère à son fils et lui lança une dernière recommandation, plus par habitude que par réelle précaution :

« Pas de bêtise, Kiba ! Si je l'entends hurler à travers les murs du cabinet, je lâche les chiens sur toi, c'est compris ?

– Maman, pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais me tenir ! rétorqua le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse. »

Ces paroles ne contribuèrent pas à rassurer la lycéenne tandis qu'elles arrachaient un éclat de rire à l'aînée de la fratrie. Puis, quand le calme reprit possession de la demeure, le brun invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le canapé douillet recouvert de poils de canidés, face à la cheminée où brûlait une vive flambée dont les flammes tressautaient joyeusement en crépitant et dégageaient une chaleur diffuse. Elle se rendit à peine compte du départ de son hôte, ses pâles iris, sur le miroir desquels se reflétaient les flammèches rougeoyantes, fixés sur le spectacle langoureux des dangereuses langues de feu. Elle était hypnotisée par la beauté de cette danse sauvage merveilleusement improvisée qui lui inspirait, à sa simple contemplation, une sensation de liberté insaisissable. Cette même liberté qu'elle leur enviait, elle, petite colombe prisonnière d'une cage dorée aux barreaux infranchissables.

A ses pieds, Akamaru, grosse et douce peluche blanche, remua brusquement pour présenter à l'adolescente son ventre rosé simplement recouvert d'un léger duvet clair, la tirant contre son gré de sa fascination afin de recevoir de sa main quelques caresses. Hinata cligna des yeux, surprise de se trouver confortablement installée sur un sofa en simili cuir plutôt qu'au centre d'un brasier dont les images s'estompaient peu à peu de son imagination et poussa un soupir désespéré devant son instant d'égarement avant de porter son attention versatile sur le chien qui grognait de contentement.

« Akamaru a l'air de t'apprécier, remarqua Kiba qui revenait de la cuisine avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il a un don pour juger les gens… »

La Hyûga cessa de passer ses longs doigts graciles dans la fourrure du gros berger d'Anatolie au grand mécontentement de celui-ci qui couina de déception alors que son maître s'installait à côté de la jolie brune et lui proposait l'un des breuvages. Elle s'en saisit avec un remerciement timide et le garda au creux de ses paumes tiédies par le récipient brûlant, le regard perdu dans les volutes noisette délicieusement odorantes qui tournoyaient rapidement autour d'un nuage de mousse crémeuse. Le cacao semblait l'appeler, la supplier de le goûter, de le boire et sa faible résistance aux tentations les plus sucrées céda aux savoureuses implorations de l'arôme tendrement corsé.

Quand le nectar franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, la jeune fille baissa ses paupières pour apprécier pleinement la saveur amère du chocolat noir adoucie par le lait velouté et rehaussé par le délicat piquant du sucre Candy qui s'attardait à chaque gorgée sur le bout de sa langue. La texture presque voluptueuse de la boisson lui arracha un frisson de plaisir coupable et la chaleur du liquide réchauffa non seulement son corps mais, plus profondément, plus subtilement encore, son âme. Un bienheureux sentiment de plénitude l'enveloppait d'un moelleux cocon de coton au sein duquel elle se sentait incroyablement… heureuse.

« Délicieux… échappa-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos. »

Délicieux.

C'était bien le mot.

Elle venait de _le_ trouver… ce qu'elle cherchait vainement depuis des années, depuis la mort de sa mère…

Le goût du bonheur.

« Il te plaît ? C'est ma spécialité ! aboya Kiba, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses canines pointues en un sourire resplendissant. »

Arrachée à son moment de félicité, la brune éloigna le bord de la tasse de sa bouche rosée et acquiesça aux propos ravis de l'Inuzuka, son cœur encore trop bouleversé par sa découverte pour réussir à sortir un filet de voix de sa gorge serrée. Si elle avait été plus émotive, sans aucun doute n'aurait-elle pu retenir une petite larme, discret témoignage de la tempête intérieure qui ravageait son être et qu'elle savourait avec autant de plaisir que la boisson sucrée qu'elle gardait précieusement entre ses mains.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence relatif seulement brisé par le tic tac monotone de la pendule accrochée au mur, et les jappements sourds d'Akamaru, endormi sur le tapis. Hinata ressentait la gêne tacite qui s'était inexorablement installée entre eux et elle ignorait comment la rompre sans manquer aux préceptes de bonne conduite profondément ancrés dans son cerveau.

Ses iris s'accrochaient invariablement au récipient à moitié plein qui reposait sur ses genoux sans qu'elle n'osât le vider entièrement, s'interdisant de goûter une nouvelle fois à cet instant d'exception vécu un peu plus tôt, de peur d'abuser de ce présent inestimable. Résister à la tentation lui assurait de ne jamais se lasser des sensations que ce simple chocolat chaud lui procurait.

« Hum… euh… commença l'adolescent qui avait l'habitude de contrôler la situation, j'aurais une question à te poser.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu ne serais pas la petite sœur de Neji Hyûga ?

– Non, Neji est fils unique, lui apprit-elle, néanmoins assez étonnée de savoir qu'il connaissait le prodige de sa famille. C'est mon cousin.

– Ah… fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit. »

Dans tous les cas, elle appartenait à la richissime famille Hyûga et, à cette constatation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier, lui qui ne voyait dans son chocolat chaud qu'une banale boisson sucrée dont la consommation journalière lui enlevait tout le plaisir qu'il en retirait lorsqu'il était gamin. Un léger rictus désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres et inonda la pièce d'un son tristement amer alors que la jeune fille fronçait ses fins sourcils noirs en ailes d'oiseau, inquiète par ce soudain changement d'humeur de la part de ce garçon habituellement si joyeux.

« Tu as de la chance… d'être riche, souffla-t-il faiblement. »

A ces mots, l'héritière baissa la tête, sa gaité soudainement envolée et remplacée par les sentiments qui l'habitaient douloureusement à son arrivée chez les Inuzuka. Cette chance dont il parlait avec un accent de convoitise dans la voix, elle l'associait immanquablement à une malédiction qui la poursuivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis que sa mère ne la protégeait plus des ambitions démesurées de son père.

« Tu m'envies ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix frêle.

– Hm… »

Il ne se sentait pas très fier de le lui avouer cependant, cela ne servait à rien de se leurrer plus longtemps. Qui ne rêvait pas de vivre dans un manoir luxueux – bien que dépassé architecturalement – de posséder tout ce qu'il souhaitait, d'être servi par des domestiques, de compter des Yens plutôt que des bergers allemands pour s'endormir ?

« Moi, c'est toi que j'envie, confia timidement Hinata. »

Visiblement, la jeune fille, elle, ne songeait qu'à se réveiller de ce qu'elle considérait comme un cauchemar et il se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour la délicate lycéenne.

« Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, curieux de connaître la raison du malaise de celle qui possédait tout pour être heureuse. »

Hinata s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion, réticente à l'idée d'évoquer ce qu'elle dissimulait péniblement au plus profond de son âme, de livrer ses doutes, ses craintes, ses secrets les plus intimes à un parfait inconnu, aussi gentil fût-il. Toutefois, ne lui avait-il pas offert le plus beau des cadeaux ? Ne lui avait-il pas rendu le sourire ? Ne lui avait-il pas réchauffé le cœur ? Parvenir enfin à se délivrer de cette prison composée de contraintes, de reproches, de regrets, de rancœur, n'était-ce pas ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis toujours ? Face à lui, qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue mais qui lui avait tendu la main en ce jour de pluie, elle désirait se mettre à nue car il ne la jugerait pas…

« J'étouffe… murmura-t-elle enfin. Dans ce monde où seul l'argent compte, où les profits sont plus importants que les vies humaines, le bonheur n'a pas sa place. Quand tu es, comme moi, héritière d'une fortune que ta seule existence ne saurait pas estimer dans sa totalité, tu n'as que la solitude pour compagne.

– Peut-être mais tu peux acheter tout ce que tu veux ! lança Kiba, sur le ton de celui qui détient la vérité ultime.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! se révolta-t-elle avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Les choses les plus importantes ne s'achètent pas et tu le sais très bien, seulement, tu es tellement habitué à les posséder que tu en oublies leur véritable valeur.

– Comme quoi ?

– Comme l'amour d'une mère et d'une sœur, lâcha-t-elle brutalement. Tu ne connais pas ta chance de vivre dans un cocon familial aussi… uni que le tien ! A quoi ça sert d'être riche si tu n'es pas heureux ? Si tu n'as personne avec qui partager tes peines, tes joies, tes peurs ? Mon père ne voit en moi qu'une nuisance qu'il espère bien déshériter et renier un jour alors que je fais tout pour lui plaire. Au fond de moi, j'en viens à espérer qu'il le fasse vraiment, qu'il me libère une bonne fois pour toutes de cette pression… acheva-t-elle, les yeux bordés de larmes claires. »

L'Inuzuka ne savait plus quoi dire, plus comment réagir devant le désarroi et la peine de la jeune fille et tandis qu'il ignorait quelle attitude adopter avec elle, il se sentit incroyablement stupide. Lorsque les perles transparentes roulèrent le long du visage blême de Hinata dont les épaules frémissaient sous la force des sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir courageusement, il osa poser sa main sur son épaule en témoignage de son soutien, aussi mince et inutile fût-il. Ce contact amical, bien qu'insignifiant face aux tourments qui la rongeaient, lui distilla assez de force pour la calmer intérieurement.

« Pardon, chuchota-t-il, dans l'espoir que ses excuses sincères l'aidassent à se sentir mieux. »

La brune renifla doucement et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, embarrassée de s'être ainsi laissée aller à pleurer, de s'être montrée aussi faible…

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, lui intima-t-elle, contrite.

– N'empêche, maintenant je me sens coupable ! plaisanta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Non, il ne faut pas… ton chocolat… commença-t-elle sans parvenir à formuler pleinement sa pensée.

– Quoi, mon chocolat ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. »

Hinata resserra son emprise sur sa tasse à l'effigie de Croc Blanc et le rassura, ses traits redevenus sereins, confiante en ses sentiments :

« Mon bonheur… c'est ton chocolat chaud. Tu penses que j'ai le droit d'en boire encore une fois ? »

A l'écoute de cette question, le jeune homme, tout d'abord hébété, entrouvrit ses lèvres de stupeur avant de partir d'un grand rire moqueur qui inspira à la Hyûga une sensation inconnue qu'elle savoura pleinement. Quoique ce fût, elle apprécia ce chatouillement agréablement taquin qui s'attaquait à son estomac et qui la poussait à rejoindre l'Inuzuka dans son hilarité. Chose qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Puis, quand tous deux parvinrent à étouffer leurs gloussements nerveux, Kiba essuya une larme au coin de son œil où brillait une étincelle maligne et s'exclama :

« Je t'en ferai un spécialement pour toi chaque fois que tu viendras me rendre visite ! »

La lycéenne acquiesça énergiquement et porta son attention sur le liquide noisette devenu froid à force d'attendre sagement d'être bu par la jeune fille. Elle ne le finirait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle aurait tout le temps de savourer son bonheur à présent qu'elle connaissait le chemin qui y menait…


End file.
